orderofthejedirobloxfandomcom-20200213-history
LordDeathTheReaper
LordDeathTheReaper is a Legendary Jedi Master, Battle Master, former Jedi Elder and former Grand Master of OJ, RARCD and TOJO who is over 1,000 years old. He held the title of Grand Master Three times, and is the only one to do so other than the group's owner, Jacob. His master was Assassin121316. He is known for his wisdom, and skills in dueling. He is hailed as one of the best duelists in OJ, known as a "Wielder". His former Padawans in OJ include: LukeSicarius, a former Council member and Grand Master of OJ, Legde8D, a former Council member and Jedi Master, WandaCU, a former council member and jedi master, Jedi Master Bethanyatris former Jedi Council Member and Jedi Master keeganlee. He also had a role in LadyEmilia's training, in the form of Kenshi. His current saber color is Orange with a black middle, formally blue in his younger years and white in TOJO. He is a Master of all forms but he is legendary with, famously: Ataru and Form Seven, Vaapad. Early Life on Roblox Lord joined Roblox in 2008, after finding it out from a friend. He became bestfriends with Thehulk36 and started making places. He entered the Genre around 2009 as a student of the Force. Lord is known for making businesses, keeping to how things work, and structure. RARCD Lord (At this time known as Nick00788) joined RARCD, a 8,000 member clone group founded by Patsshed. After quickly rising up to Marshal Commander, he proposed to Pat that he make a Jedi Order, one that would be apart of RARCD and only for the best of the group. After Order 66, Lord and his loyal Jedi fled and branched off. During the great Admin attack of RARCD itself, Lord had did multiple attacks on the group that AA'ed his friend's clan. Pat shutdown RARCD's main group, and Nick continued without him. His order gained over 700 members, and at the time was the biggest Jedi order, 2nd to TOJO TOJO LordDeath got his hands on TOJO, a 600 member Jedi Order. Together, Nick owned both of the biggest orders on Roblox. OJ LordDeath started in OJ like anyone else, after shutting down RARCD and TOJO he went to his first training, but was displeased with how it was run. He quickly rose to the rank of Jedi Knight after showing his wisdom. he impressed Jacob enough to became the Grand Master for the new 2G era, and the first to be the Grand Master without being the Owner. He reformed, and put down the path for what OJ is known today. He also wrote the guides, wikipedia, and how Council runs. LordDeath is credited to always be in OJ when a new Generation arrives, he created 2G, known as one of the best eras and carved 5G. He is also known for his skill in the Saber Arts, being known as one of the top in OJ for a long time. He is often found teaching the young and even the old. After returning, to OJ in 6G he was made a Padawan of Jedi Master GrandMasterShiosKut. Something many question, for his legendary status. Lord was asked, and responded with Quote: "We learn everyday, even I do, maybe he can teach something I yet am to learn" but Jacob believed making Lord a Knight would be a better idea, considering his skills and age. Lord is very picky with who is his students, with only a few being picked. He picks those with the will and skill to become a legendary Jedi. For this, he is known to rarely pick a Student at all. He was voted (Without his knowledge) into the Jedi Council and 3 days later voted in as the 3rd Master of the Order. He disappeared and later returned as a Jedi Master, taking on keeganlee as his Padawan. After Keeganlee would be knighted he would find LadyEmilia, and instructed his former Padawan to take her as a Padawan. He assisted in lessons, trainings and took her on as a student for a time. NJO Lord joined NJO as a Youngling but rose to the rank of Master. He noticed a lot of former OJ is in NJO. He hosted training's as a Lightsaber instructor. He did not have a Padawan until he was granted Knighthood by the Grand Master, Zxar. He choose Excalium as his first Padawan in NJO and Brooklinelaw as his student. He would pass his trials and become a Jedi Master. A few days later he would be appointed as the top guardian in the order, the Battle Master of NJO. Quotes "For the order!" "Wisdom comes with age, but knowledge comes with experience"